1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety belt buckle and, more particularly, to a safety belt buckle for a race car.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional safety belt buckle for a race car comprises a main body, a rotary drive member and a fastening member. The main body has a periphery provided with a plurality of insertion slots and has a top having a center provided with a post which is provided with a square drive portion which is provided with a screw hole. The top of the main body is provided with a limit block located beside the post. A locking device is mounted in the main body and is controlled by rotation of the post. The rotary drive member includes a circular disk and a drive handle extending from the circular disk. The circular disk has a top having a center provided with a circular recess which has a face provided with a square mounting hole. The circular disk has a bottom provided with an arcuate limit slot located beside the square mounting hole. In assembly, when the rotary drive member is mounted on the main body, the square mounting hole of the rotary drive member is mounted on the square drive portion of the post of the main body, and the arcuate limit slot of the rotary drive member is mounted on the limit block of the main body. The fastening member is screwed into the screw hole of the post of the main body so that the rotary drive member is combined with the post of the main body. When in use, a latch plate of a safety belt is inserted into one of the insertion slots of the main body and is locked by the locking device. When the rotary drive member is rotated, the post of the main body is rotated to drive the locking device so as to unlock the latch plate of the safety belt from the locking device and to release the latch plate of the safety belt. At this time, the arcuate limit slot of the rotary drive member and the limit block of the main body limit the rotation angle of the rotary drive member. However, rotation of the rotary drive member directly drives and rotates the post of the main body so that when the rotary drive member is driven by an external force due to an unintentional touch or hit, the latch plate of the safety belt will be unlatched and released easily, thereby causing danger to the user.